mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin J. Moody
|episode_appearances= *Mitchell Van Morgan pilot episode |comic_appearances=Example |appearances_in_other_media=Mitchell Van Morgan: The TV show |creator_(real-world)= *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Nickelodeon |artist= *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |english_voice_actor(s)=Dan Green |japanese_voice_actor(s)=Nobutoshi Canna |age=16 |birthplace=Raleighopolis |relative(s)= |nickname(s)=Moody (mostly by David Drake) |species=Human |gender=Male |height=6 |weight=212 lb |hair=Red-orange |skin=Peach |eyes=Brown |attire= |skin_group=Redhead-Americans |alignment=Good |affiliation(s)= *Team Mitchell *The Brock Detective Agency (formerly) |favorite_beverage=Example |favorite_food= |likes= *Scottie Salmon *Morbis Deltaburg }} |dislikes= *Anyone who comes after the Master Stone *Metal Martin *Metal Mitchell *Black Doom *Ebony *Ix *Morbis Deltaburg *Gemerl *Black Arms *Vapor *Being thought of as weak *Failing to protect the Master Emerald *Ebony messing with him }} |skills= |moves_and_techniques= |ability_type=Power }} Martin J. Moody(also known as Martin Jerald Moody the 2nd) is a fictional character from the Mitchell Van Morgan series. He is a Redhead-American teenager and the current guardian of the Master Stone, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Moody Clan and last of the Redhead-Americans on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to climb up walls. He can also trap the wind under his hair to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Martin is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Martin can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Mitchell's oldest friends and rivals. Concept and creation Surname Appearances Video games Mitchell Van Morgan series Super Mitchell series Mitchell Battle series Mitchell Battle Mitchell Battle 2 Mitchell Battle 3 Mitchell Van Morgan dreamcast adventure trilogy Mitchell Galaxy series Mitchell Van Morgan 11 trilogy Other Mitchell games Mitchell & Nicktoons series Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed Mitchell & Aang series Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Cameos Animation Mitchell Van Morgan Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. Mitchell X In other media Mitchell in the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards Mitchell on Nickelodeon Magazine Television Film Theme parks Characteristics Occupation and hobbies Relationships Dr. Marquessa Gavin O'Neal Davis Carolyn Ashley Taylor Jennifer Hooker Metal Mitchell Martin J. Moody David Jessie Drake Nicholas Dunn Scottie Salmon Sarah Lynn Meadows Kelly Watargashi Amber Dusty Riddle Chip Jet the Hawk The Deadly Six Infinite Avatar Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Abilities Martin possesses Martial Arts skills, Bare-knuckle boxing talent, ferocity, he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with Jamaicans and he always jumps to the wrong conclusion. His runaway imagination often annoyed the rest of the gang (his favorite magazine is the National Exaggerator) and, before accusing Mitchell or Marquessa for absolutely no reason (which happens in nearly every episode), he often stated a ridiculous example, such as Mole people or aliens from another planet. he can get the point at times. Martin's main asset is his tremendous strength, having demonstrated enough power to knock his opponents down with a single punch or kick. He is also expert in hand-to-hand combat. Power-ups *Mitchell Bubble Gum, Martin eats his MVM Power-up Bubble-gum to power up his Earth, Super Strength for a limited time, and he can break and push certain columns. Reception External links Category:Featured Article Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Redhead Americans Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Power types Category:Moody Clan